numargothfandomcom-20200213-history
Arimikos
The god of arcane knowledge, he was a human wizard and the most powerful to have ever existed. He created many of the great magic constructions of the continent. History At one time in history, the only organized practitioners of wizardry were the elves of Ondorran. Many people, including the humans of nearby settlements, wished to learn the magic that the elves had perfected. One person, a young man named Mannis, managed to become a trusted ally of the elves, and they agreed to teach him their magic, on the condition that he never repeat the knowledge. He did not keep that promise. Instead- once his training was complete- he opened a college to train young, human wizards. One of his students was a young boy, who displayed an uncanny aptitude for magic. Over time, the student surpassed the master, and Arimikos was born. Arimikos spent much of his life creating. Spells of creation and destruction all fell with ease from his hand, and he developed a loyal following of human wizards. He created many of the magical locations that can be found around Mundekaar. Eventually, Arimikos found himself the father of a giant, human empire that all worshipped him. This is known as the Arimikan Era. The empire flourished under his rule, building and creating. However, it all came to an end due to one simple mistake. When a young man arrived to Arimikos’ college, he expressed that he wished to be as great a wizard as Arimikos. Paranoid of the danger of someone using the knowledge and power he had amassed to nefarious means, Arimikos refused to take him on as a student. This man turned to Cemeris for assistance, and ended up opening a portal to The Hells with the power she granted him. This caused the Demon Wars that brought ruin on the world. Arimikos met his death at the hands of Covinex himself, but was given a place among The Heavens. Depiction Symbolism The symbol of Arimikos is his iconic pointy wizard’s hat. Followers of Arimikos consider someone who is not a member of the faith wearing one a blasphemous act. Temples Temples to Arimikos are always towers, usually with many doors that lead to a variety of extra-dimensional spaces. Known temples to Arimikos exist in Remora and Zuran, but besides those two exceptions, are never found in cities. Elsewhere, they exist in remote regions, near ancient sites with deep magical connections. Followers Clerics of Arimikos typically wear drab, grey robes and pointy hats. Many human wizards hold Arimikos in high regard, even if most do not go so far as to worship him. Among elves, worship of Arimikos is taboo, and it is strictly forbidden in Loriden and most wood elf tribes. He is seen by elves as a human glorification of a great betrayal to the elven race, and they find the very mention of his name to be distasteful. If he needs to be spoken of in elven circles, he is most often referred to as “The Highbinder”. Mannis is never spoken of by name, instead being referred to as “The Betrayer”. Relations